The Destroyer vs The Sith
by RogerD
Summary: The Destroyer takes on the Sith
1. Jedi Destroyer

Author notes

I am fudging the timeline from 'Revenge of the Sith' slightly.

His name was Remo and he was annoyed, no the slight annoyance one would get with a buzzing fly that just won't take the hint. More the annoyance one gets with a family member who has hurt you and didn't realise it.

It had all started the night before when Chuin, also known as the Great Chuin in the Sinanju scrolls, had criticised his elbows, again. It wasn't the fact that Chuin had complained again, for Chuin always complained. It was that Chuin knew that by 'carping' about this particular subject it erked Remo so. Chuin also knew that Remo knew that he knew and so on. Therefore Remo was annoyed and his day degraded from there.

Remo had initially intended to slip by the thugs, but in his annoyance had killed them all, quickly and efficiently as Chuin had been taught. It was when he got to the actual 'hit' that things went even more downhill. Not the downhill associated with gradients or hills, but the kind where you actually wished you'd stayed in bed that day- not that Chuin would have allowed it.

"What you doing here" was the 'immortal' phrase uttered by Don Rafael; a large ex-footballer who was about to become not so immortal or ex-alive, a.k.a quite dead.

"I'm gonna kill you" Remo mumbled and waited for the dim witted boss to draw a gun that he could sense. Although to Remo's eyes it was almost slow motion as Don Rafael drew the gun. He then used a slicing right palm to remove the skin from the Mafioso's head down to the bone. As Rafael screeched in agony and surprise Remo drove an elbow through his skull with such speed the only person who would see it was an aged Korean of one hundred plus, who constantly denied his age and complained about being only eighty.

"See there, your elbow was bent" screeched a voice no one but Remo could see.

Sometimes Remo thought, _Chuin really pissed him off_.

Chuin watched Remo despatch all the assailants with ease, but knew that Remo must curb his anger and his temper; and so tested him by using a subject that irritated him. Chuin knew that anger would get Remo killed one day, if he wasn't careful and a father must let a son make a few mistakes now and again - in a situation where the risk was minimal. It was when Remo assassinated the target and fell to the floor dead that something strange happened. The body spasmed and shook as though something was trying to escape from the carcass, from the inside!

"Remo! Get away from it"

Remo saw the body shake like it was suffering from epilepsy; generally dead things didn't do that. He had seen a body spasm, but not like this. He heard Chuin scream at him, jumping back as an octopus headed being burst from the dead body and floated in the air. It screamed something in some alien language.

"Remo look a child of… " Chuin started to say, but was cut off by a loud whistling sound, then the floor beneath their feet turned a glowing white colour. Both Chuin and Remo did what they had been trained to do, jump to or from danger. In this case it was away, normally had they been standing on wood, concrete or even water they would have made it. In this case pure nothing was underneath, and gravity took hold and both fell through the light.

Chuin and Remo arrived in a flash of light, blinding their opponents, which is probably what saved them. They stood about twenty feet away from a what appeared to be human with brown hair wearing some kind brown robes, that were flapping in the wind. He was surrounded by a dozen or so soldiers in some kind of white armour with a separate helmet; all carrying guns that neither Remo or Chuin recognized. This stranger was also wielding a sword like object that glowed a muted blue colour.

"Stand aside" he yelled advancing towards them, "or die" as the soldiers took aim.

One of the soldiers took aim at a child and shot him in the middle of the chest. Neither Chuin nor Remo saw a bullet although there was a flash of light. Remo went for the obvious guess; some kind of ray gun.

"Aaaiiieeeeeh!" Chuin yelled. Remo felt the same well of anger towards this person who would callously slay a child so, it was Sinanju and in his blood. The person with the glowing sword looked horrified Chuin moved, and he did see Chuin after a fashion. A sort of blink, look, head turn, blink. It must have appeared to like stop motion cinema. The soldiers didn't see Chuin as his nails made short work of them ripping through their armour and vital organs.

Anakin looked at the old man move in a way even Yoda didn't. He seemed to be in one spot one second and then another as though he either teleported or moved faster than his eyes could see. Anakin used the force, throwing his opponent so that the soldiers could kill him. As he cast the force out from his hand the 'old man' moved out of the way, like you would dodge a thrown obstacle. Anakin's anger grew and his eyes yellowed. The man with the extra-ordinary thick wrists stood exactly where he appeared and had not moved an inch. Anakin used the force and tried to push the thick wristed man away. Unfortunately the other man dodged his attack as easily as the old man. _By the force this was impossible_ thought Anakain. At this point he used the force to enhance a jump at the other man and swung his lightsaber in arc that would kill. He suspected his opponent would dodge and prepared to use the force again.

Remo was impressed with the leap, highly impressed. Although he felt a strangeness, like some kind of energies were being used to enhance this persons abilities. He dodged the initial attack and feeling the vibrations as they left his opponents hand. Dodging another swing of the weird glowing sword as it just missed his head; although this was by design on Remo's part. A soldier stood too near to Remo who drove the heel of his hand into his armoured head. The armour cracked and broke apart revealing a now broken face underneath.

Anakin stood there is partial shock, but recovered quickly. His opponent had just killed a Stormtrooper using his hand to shatter the armour and the body inside. The 'old man' had used his nails to sever and cut the armour like paper. Who were they? They were not Jedi but something much much fiercer. As Anakins anger grew so did the amount of the dark side of the force flowing through his body further enhancing his strength, speed, & stamina.

He used to the force twice in quick succession knowing his enemy would dodge one, and then he threw a stormtrooper at the 'old man' who dodged again, and continued to decimate the clones. While the old man was distracted he used 'force lightening for the first time striking the man with thick wrists.

Remo felt the vibrations again, and made to twist aside. He did not expect lightening to flow from this boys fingertips catching him in the ribs and knocking him off his feet. He tried to twist with the 'blow' and landed on his feet only to be caught 'dead' centre in his chest. The onslaught continued.

"Chuin" Remo thought fiercely. As Chuin went for the boy, a stray laser bolt was aimed at Chuin who remained oblivious to it.

Chuin knew what this child killer was about do, and had felt energies like this once before. He dodged the flying soldier and went straight to help his only 'son'. He felt the soldier aim and heard the tendons in his arm tighten around the trigger and dodged at the last minute. What Chuin did not expect was to see this boy stop a laser with his glowing sword and re-direct it back at him. Too late Chuin knew as the laser hit him in the right side of the chest, away from the heart, luckily. The blast knocked Chuin off his feet, accompanied by searing pain.

"Chuin" Remo screamed through the onslaught of the lightning. There was a smell of roast chicken, and Remo realised it was him. The lightened continued, he could feel his life begin to end. A red spark appeared in his eyes & then a familiar consciousness took hold of his dying body, lips parting to speak words not his own. "I AM CREATED SHIVA THE DESTROYER DEATH THE SHATTER OF WORLDS WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLEEP IN CHIDAMBARUM"

Anakin could feel the thick wristed man begin to die. _Good _he thought and continued the force lightning extremely proud of himself. The flashes of light produced from his force lightening, gave him a terrible visage. He would kill them all and save Padme. Suddenly this man seemed to gather energies from nowhere that would make Palpatine seem like a Padawan learner as another consciousness took hold of this person. The energies were made of both light and dark sides of the force and this man stood looking Anakin, with a smile of contempt on his face.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS SITH" it spat. Anakin watched as the damage the body had taken, healed and raised a hand as all the force lightening gathered in his palm like Yoda had done with Count Dooku. Anakin began to retreat in fear. He looked about for items to throw. This 'man' dodged them all and was suddenly within lightsaber distance. Anakin had not seen him move. He tried to cut him in half only to find his hands didn't work, and neither did his lightsaber. This Anakin realised was because they were no longer attached and fell to the floor at the strangers feet.

"I CONSIGN YOU TO THE PLACE OF NO RETURNING" Shiva stated and Anakin's 'soul' was forever extinguished by a hand that punched a hole straight through his.

Remo looked at the body, and you could see daylight on either side, "That's the biz sweetheart"

"Little father" Remo yelled. Reaching Chuin, Remo noticed that the lone surviving trooper, ex-battering ram, was just standing after being winded due to hitting the floor at high speed.

"You stay put". The trooper was unsure what to do but did not move a muscle. Remo looked at Chuin, he wasn't dead, but neither was the Reigning Master fighting fit either.

Chuin felt like death, but knew that Shiva had taken hold of his 'son' again. Remo's grasp of 'self' faltered with every loss. Chuin coughed briefly and could taste blood. It really hurt, but not so much as the loss of Remo; his only 'son'; even if he was a 'pale piece of pigs ear'.

"Remo. I cannot believe you did not kill him"

"He seemed like no trouble and did not want to interrupt you" Remo argued. Chuin thought Remo was a good 'son', allowing the Master to teach them a lesson about harming children. He must tell Remo the story about sending the 'babies home to sea' again.

"At least you are okay my son"

"Rest Chuin, I'll get help but I have to go somewhere first. He's making me go"

"I shall follow with you Remo"

"Rest 'Little father'" he repeated again.

"I am still Reigning Master Remo and I will go with you, for you never pay attention to the appropriate greeting and there may be potential clients about". Remo extended a hand to Chuin, who willingly took the help to stand. Rarely, if ever had Chuin taken help in this manner. He was more hurt than he let on.

"You" Remo barked pointing at the soldier, and listened to the instructions that Shiva was telling him. "Where is Chancellor Palpatine". The trooper shook his head.

"I cannot tell you"

"We'll see" said Remo who ripped the soldiers fingers off one by one. After various amounts of screaming Remo got directions and just knew there were no lies. He ended the troopers life by sending his skull through his brain, about one hundred miles an hour.

Remo walked a bit further and found a green skinned furry creature the size of a bear in some kind of floating car, not far away. This individual had obviously not heard any screaming.

"I need a lift" said Remo approaching. The green furry creature raised its hand and barred Remo's way.

"No you don't. I have things to do". Remo had no idea how its language could be understood and quite frankly didn't care, so he cut the conversation short.

"Wrong answer" and used a right floating hand snap to shatter the beings forearm. This large green furry bear creature collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Now" said Remo "you'll drive with one hand or Ill throw you over the edge". The green furry alien nodded enthusiastically at the list of choices.

Both Remo and Chuin got in to the hover car. After an hours drive arrived at the place the trooper had described. He was going to climb the building but could not risk Chuin in such a weakened state and settled for the lift instead, Chuin close by. Walking to the destination the soldier had told him about, a small green alien was being struck by bolts of lightning from a seemingly average grey haired man sitting at a desk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" said Remo pleasantly and went to pick up the small alien.

"Who are you? What are you doing" the man demanded.

"I presume you're the asshole I'm here to kill" said Remo. This green alien was remarkably light, and very small, barely over one and half feet tall.

"Be careful Remo. This one is far stronger than the other one" warned Chuin

"I know 'little father'" Remo said, but could not hide the worried tones in his voice. "Just stay where it is safe" and hoped he did not sound too condescending, otherwise more carping would be in order.

Darth Sidous could not believe who they thought they were to interrupt the enjoyment as he finally killed Yoda once and for all. Igniting the blade of his lightsaber, using rage to deepen the force link and enhance a twisting jump at inhuman speed. The stranger simply side stepped throwing him into a wall like a rag doll.

Remo felt this other man, the Chancellor? Raise both hands and caste lightning like the other. Expecting one hand, and got two. Caught in the heart and chest again, the impact knocking Remo off a wall.

"Remo!" Chuin screamed in anger, only to have Yoda place a hand baring the way. Both Yoda and Palpatine felt another consciousness take hold of the thick wristed man, and its energies were far beyond either light or dark sides of the force.

"WHO DARES THREATEN MY AVATAR SHIVA REMO" it boomed.

Palpatine had never felt any being suddenly manifest the tremendous energies this one had, if only he could learn his secret. He had felt Anakin die, and knew this one had been responsible. Being the apprentice of Darth Plagueis, adept in the dark side as very few others. Reaching into the dark side of the force, and knew Yoda watched carefully. Suddenly Palpatine struck at this other consciousness and sought to 'cast it out' and destroy it.

"A PALTRY SITH TRIES TO THROW ME FROM MY AVATAR" Shiva boomed again, as another eye opened upon Remo's forehead, a 3rd eye.

Yoda watched in cold detachment at the scene before him, about to act until something 'alien' took over this humans body. It was cold and superior in attitude and possessed power that carefully balanced both light and a dark sides of the force in a primal way none could understand. He felt Palpatine try to exorcise it and knew it would not work. The eye upon this human's forehead was blood red and glowed very briefly when Darth Sidious attacked it mentally. It took several steps forward and Darth Sidious called his lightsaber ready to make further attacks.

Shiva caught both of Darth Sidous wrists in one hand and squeezed with Sinanju enhanced strength. Darth Sidous screamed in pain.

"I CONSIGN TO THE HELL OF HELLS" boomed Shiva once more and struck using Remo's nails like mini-scythes. Palpatine's decapitated head fell to the floor and blood sprayed from the open neck.

Palpatine's 'soul' knew the fires of hell for eternity.

"Supreme Lord" Addressed Chuin. Yoda looked up at the form of address, eyes and ears widened in surprise.

"WHAT IS IT FEEBLE MASTER OF SINANJU"

"I beg you return my son to this feeble one" bowed Chuin so deeply it caused a coughing fit. Chuin wiped the blood from his mouth. He dare not keep his eyes on Remo for fear of showing emotion, emotion he could ill afford.

"WHY SHOULD I? I AM AWAKE AND CLAIM THIS AVATAR AS RIGHTFULLY MINE"

"Because it is not time yet Supreme Lord?"

"YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME SINANJU!"

"Only I still have things still to teach. I promise to make a stronger vassal for you"

"Make him a Jedi I will"

"VERY WELL. I RETURN TO SLEEP IN CHIDAMBARUM ONCE MORE" and the eye upon Remo's head closed, the body collapsed to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Two days later, Chuin was recovering well and so was Remo. Both sitting on divans, Yoda was meditating as usual. All three sensed a presence, but only two recognised him.

"Wang" Remo turned around suddenly.

"Remo my boy! Chuin" chirped the Great Wang, still looking like the fat Buddha stereotype.


	2. Destroyer of Vampires

Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier.

Remo was being sent by Smitty to Alaska, apparently there was some serial killer on the loose. While Remo did not usually get involved in that kind of thing, Smitty was sending him anyway. Usually he always wore a t-shirt, his body able to regulate his temperature in any climate, minus twenty or more was different. For the first time in years Remo would need long sleeves, so putting on a long sleeve t-shirt went to airfield to catch a military transport.

Chuin had wanted to go with him but after the incident with the Chowok tobacco Remo had refused, telling Chuin that "He needed to rest and would prefer the nice weather. You've just got the old soaps out of the loft especially" which had caused Chuin to carp a lot, and sit in front of tv in a huff. Remo had tactfully stated that as Chuin was Master of Sinanju Emeritas it was his job to greet new clients and as there were no likely employers in Alaska, Remo would go alone. Besides the white background would only bore Chuin to look at the perpetually.

Here he was in Barrow, in Alaska.

Remo looked out the window of the room he was staying in and it had been dark for two days. Finally he'd rung Smitty and complained. "I thought you worked as well in the dark as you do the light" had been the caustic reply. "I rather wanted to see the Northern lights thank you very much" remarked Remo sounding like he's just had to put down a puppy. "Well you're out of luck Remo. It'll be dark for another 28 days. Have you dealt with the issue at hand?" inquired the gray, bland voice of Doctor Smith. "Actually…..No!" said Remo slamming down the phone hoping to irritate his employer some more.

Being on the ground floor had its advantages for amateus not that staying on the first or second floor would have made a blind bit of difference. Remo could hear voices outside, people had spent most of the day moving out, to avoid the 30 days to follow. He'd known about it sure, but just fell into old routines to annoy Smith. Something was on the periphery of his other senses, almost like it didn't exist but it did. Looking carefully out of the window he was unable sense anything. At least until some weirdo ran towards his window. He could sense they were going to leap through so stepping aside to let them pass. The man dived straight through and landed in a rather nice roll and came upright and turned towards Remo, displaying a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

It was then Remo noticed it, the guy didn't have a heartbeat. _Oh crap_! "Say did you sharpen all your teeth or was it done by a dentist?" Inquired Remo politely, watching as he advanced. It tried a couple of fairly slow and pathetic slashes with nails as long as Chuins'. Dodging easily he stepped in and lashed out with an offhand single knuckle strike which knocked the vampire against the wall. Remo remembered something about these creatures from the Sinanju scrolls. They were like Gyonshi, but different. The creature rose, a huge dent in its forehead, but clearly up and 'alive', although that was a generous term in his opinion. _Mobile_ Remo thought, _but it soon won't be_.

It looked angry, and letting out a scream or rather a screech that humans could only hear part of, more suited to dogs as it permeated both sub and ultra-sonic ranges, "It's not like I asked you sing either" snorted Remo derisively who struck fast and vicious with a reverse palm. A head rolled out of the window onto the snow as the body collapsed. Before it even hit the floor Remo was outside and landing silently, not even leaving an imprint in the snow. He could hear screams and smell the fear. _They must be attacking all at the same time. _A few of the creatures were pulling a woman outside and before he even looked up, the Master of Sinanju kicked out. His foot connecting with the jaw which broke the neck instantly, although he didn't bother to watch as it spun away into the air uncontrollably

Remo knew his usual method of striking would go out of the window, as normal 'kill' strokes were not going to work. Deciding to experiment, he kicked the other one hard enough to send the ribs on the opposite side of his body through to puncture the heart, which also catapulted the vampire twenty feet away. The remaining one he picked up, throwing it by the scruff of the neck, at least to the causal observer that is what it looked like; with Sinanju enhanced strength the vampire hit a wooden support like a bullet. He heard most of cervical and thoracic vertebrae shatter instantly, followed by the skull as it rocked backwards suddenly. It stayed down. "One more for the White Hats" whispered the reigning Master to no one in particular.

One jumped off the roof at him. Although Remo didn't sense it like a normal person, he felt the usual vibration of movement as the vampire disturbed and pushed air particles aside. He avoided and to most people it looked like a simple push, only it imparted the equivalent of 200 mph of speed at a solid object, a car engine block. This too stayed down on account of most of the front of the car being piled in and the vampire having almost no head. They were starting to take notice of him now.

One was watching Remo, noticing that he moved or rather glided, leaving no indentation in the show, none whatsoever.

Remo, still experimenting, 'fished' a couple of coins out of his pocket and sent these towards Sherlock the ever curious vampire, who stopped seeing, permanently. Two coins exploded out the back at of his cranium at supersonic speeds, taking most the head with it. "Who's next?" Remo shouted, sending more shrapnel of impending doom out.

Four people were getting up for they had all thought the same thing, they were going to die. Remo shouted at them, "Get in that room over there, with the broken window" and pointed, "it's my room. Get your families and hide in there" and carried on walking, whistling to himself. Another came and he could feel what it was instantly. It did not 'feel' like a person, yet this was different to the others, Faster and stronger somehow.

In the beginning of his training his body had reached a peak of development where it couldn't go any further. This caused Remo's mind to start developing more. In the later stages Remo had done what most pre-masters go through, a mini-coma where his body then catches up with the mind; changing his physiology-making him no longer quite human. It was this change at Mastership where Remo had first started to see bullets as they leapt from gun; and had this not been the case he might have died today.

He waited and he waited. The claw strikes were amazingly swift, but for someone who can see bullets leave the barrel of a gun, it just was not enough in the vampires' favour. While Remo was distracted however, one punch caught him from behind. Knocking him five feet away, and cracking a couple of ribs. Strength wise, he certainly couldn't take many more of those punches. Luckily his training allowed Remo to roll with blow, and coming upright got a slash across the stomach. _That's for not paying attention and getting cocky!_

Twisting away, narrowly avoided being slashed across the throat, although one had grabbed hold of his arm. He relaxed the arm and then expanded it outwards with 500 pounds of force which caused the vampire to lose her grip. Using the momentum elbowed the one behind caving in the front of the skull, the one in front he drove a hand capable of puncturing steel through the forehead. Both collapsed.

Grabbing one of the corpses, he flung it a small group and sent them bowling end over end like a set of skittles, landing in a tangle of limbs. "Strike!" shouted Remo triumphantly. Any that were thinking of taking a chunk out of the living were now having second thoughts, and seemed to be backing up. He observed they were talking to one another in some unknown language. Chuin would understand whatever it was they were saying. Berating himself very briefly, set off in their direction. He observed the vampires, and one in particular was talking a lot, a lithe figure, short cropped hair, dark eyes. All possessed a strangely feral appearance.

Remo deduced that this was obviously the leader, as he stepped forward to fight the Master of Sinanju, slowly circling. Claw strike after claw strike missed Remos' face, constantly dodging just out of range teasing the vampire. The conflict had not just got the vampires attention either, for locals watched too knowing that if their saviour lost; their lives were forfeit too.

Another set of claws strikes just missed, and the leader dived in at Remo in desperation, who just avoided the sacrificial dive, swiping at the passing arm nonchalantly. The leader saw his arm, possessed an unnatural bend in the middle, and tried to strike again. This time Remo was beginning to lose interest and wanted the fight over, and took the arm off at the shoulder, hitting another vampire with the bodiless arm. "Hold this would ya?" He asked insolently. The vampire leader did not look happy and struck again. Two fast counter strikes from Remo removed the arm at the elbow and shoulder respectively, throwing the body parts at another vampire. "So tell me Count Orlok. Who does your teeth for you?" Sometimes he just could not help his irreverence, "What no witty repartee" mocked the Sinanju Master, "no comments like bite me?"

"Bet you don't get invited to the Diners' Club often either?" Inquired Remo casually.

He removed a leg at the hip and tossing the offending limb over his shoulder which struck another vampire at almost 50 mph, knocking it face first into the snow. "What's up?" asked Remo again, "lose something?" watching as the vampire couldn't even crawl to escape, flopping uselessly in the snow like an injured seal. Reaching down he removed the other leg, ripping it off the bone. The muscles ripped like the sound of cloth tearing. "Least you could is clap at my jokes" remarked the Sinanju Master with a gleam of humour is his otherwise dead eyes, "Well, well, a captive audience. I'm here all week, you're not though" said Remo stamping down on the vampires head with over ten tons of pressure.

Skull fragments exploded everywhere, and turning to look at the other vampires. "Anyone else?" he inquired in annoyance. Drawing the sign of Sinanju in the snow, "You ever see this sigil you run okay?" Blanks looks became understanding, as realisation dawned. "Now get lost" he ordered waving a thumb in the direction of the snow, cold and darkness. One or two seemed to think twice in the front row, until Remo stuck his fist through a face leaving a hole big enough to see snow on either side. He left his hand in the air, visible, so they could see that there was no blood on it. "Last chance saloon" and before he knew it they had scampered into the darkness.


End file.
